Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969
Grand Theft Auto: London 1969, also known as GTA London 1969, or just London 1969, is an expansion pack for Grand Theft Auto 1. Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 was released in 1999, for the Playstation and PC. It offered 32 new missions, and 30 new vehicles. It was the first expansion pack released for Grand Theft Auto 1. It was also the only two Grand Theft Auto games to be set in London, outside of the United States of America, and also the first one to be set in a real city, and so far, the only Grand Theft Auto game set in the 1960s. The game is similar to the original Grand Theft Auto, as it uses the same game engine, and is presented in the same format of missions, sections, and cutscenes. There is another expansion pack also set in London, titled Grand Theft Auto: London 1961, and was released exclusively for the PC and was never released on the Playstation console. In addition, Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 requires Grand Theft Auto: London 1969, and in return, it requires Grand Theft Auto 1. As the name of the game implies, the game takes place in London, in the year of 1969. The player enters the role of a criminal, looking to work his/her way up the career ladder, of organized crime. The temporal setting has been exploited through a number of cultural, and historical references, including the appearance of a James Bond-like character, and the usage of more or less authentic slang. In addition, the cars drive on the left side of the road, and unlike any other grand theft auto game, you jack cars from the left instead of the right, much like in the real London. Weapons *Fist - Like all of the Grand Theft Auto games, the starting weapon is the Fist. You can't kill people with this weapon, but it can immobilize enemies, for a few seconds. *Pistol - A slow firing rate, but it kils players in one shot. Lots of ammo for the Pistol can be found around the cities. It is near hospitals and police stations, and is also the standard weapon of cops and criminals. *Machine Gun - Rapid rate of fire, but it is only in specified places, is rare and it does not have much ammo. It is used by the police force when the player has a wanted level of four. *Rocket Launcher - Only used for destroying vehicles, but buildings also catch fire when shot. It's only found in rare places. *Flame Thrower - Can easily blow up a car, or catch people on fire. It's useful for killing groups of enemies, however it is a rare weapon. Missions The missions are very similar to Grand Theft Auto 1 missions, usually you'll get jobs from payphones, and like in Grand Theft Auto 1, there are some cars that activate missions. Category:Games Category:Grand Theft Auto 1 Category:Grand Theft Auto: London 1969